This invention relates in general to saboted rounds of ammunition and in particular to a new and useful saboted round for a machine gun which includes a fin group which rides on a penetrator. It may move from a forward position of prelaunch in which the penetrator is arranged within a sabot to a post launch configuration in which the stabilizing fin group is movable back along the penetrator to a rear position in which it stabilizes the penetrator.
The invention is designed to insure that a saboted sub-calibre machine gun ammunition is improved in its performance by the use of a movable fin group construction which is disposed around a penetrator. Increased velocity and accuracy are desirable features in small caliber projectiles. In any instance there is a transient instability during a flight of the projectile during launching. This imposes a large performance penalty on the projectile. Such instabilities are aggravated in sub-calibre fin stabilized projectiles by collisions between discarded sabot and the fins of the projectile.